fluorescent
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Met a female dragon and had a fire conversation. —Laxus/Mirajane


STILL GOES TO RHEA. AND TK. Because they ship this with me and it makes me so happy. Also, yes the summary is where you think it's from. It fit. And its a good line. (:

**fluorescent**

She leans forwards, elbows resting on the surface of the bar-table and chin tilted to the side so she's glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. She's all pale skin, pale hair and ocean blue eyes. Laxus grumbles something under his breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring her down.

"What?" he finally asks, wondering when she'd cut the crap and hand him his tankard of beer.

Her smile widens, pale lashes fluttering in a way that makes his chest rumble. "You look really pretty today, Laxus."

He eyes her for a second, watching as she moves away from the bar table and twirls around her station, grabbing a freshly polished tankard and filling it up to the brim. She walks over with it, some of the foam dripping down her forefinger. Mirajane smiles at him, sliding his drink towards him before taking her perch once again. She locks her blue eyes with his green ones before sticking her tongue out and licking the beer off her finger.

"Shut up," Laxus scoffs shaking his head and gulping his booze like a champ.

His eyes lock with Mira's and he doesn't think he likes the way they twinkle.

.

.

.

Laxus walks by the bar, a piece of paper with a job description crumpled in one of his hands.

His eyes are downcast, frown on his lips and strategies to get the job done quickly running through his head. He'll take this one on his own, since the Raijinshuu aren't S-class yet; Laxus moves his ego aside long enough to admit that adds to the time he'll take on the job. He sighs softly, looking up in time to watch Mirajane walk down the hall, a sway in her hips and a gentle dance to the skirts of her dress.

He looks away, quickly, ignoring how his eyes will wander to her every two seconds.

Laxus is by the door when she turns around from smiling at some of their guildmates, winking an eye and smiling at him in a way he hasn't seen her smile at anyone else.

"Be back soon, Laxus," she coos, waggling her fingers in a wave before walking off, hips swaying and hair dancing.

.

.

.

"You've got cuts," she murmurs, leaning forwards on the other side of the bar-table. There's a frown on her lips, blue eyes darkening like the sky, with worry.

She reaches a hand out and feathers the pad of her thumb across a nasty cut running down his jaw. Laxus swallows, Adam's apple bobbling with strain as he stiffens up at having her so close to his person. Not that Laxus has any issues when women are close to him, so much as he does not know what Mira is playing at and therefore cannot draw his own cards onto the table. It is so goddamn frustrating.

"Come here," she says, taking his larger hand in her small one. She yanks him up his seat and leads him away. And Mirajane has the brute strength to drag him; he thinks this is what makes him glower, turning back to watch the little guildmates hanging around the Guild and feeling satisfaction at the fact that no one notices them.

"Sit," she commands.

He does so.

Laxus is silently seething.

She opens the enormous first-aid kit kept in the stock room for the numerous brawls the Guild is known for and takes out an ointment. He watches her as she meticulously adds a good amount onto her finger, set the ointment down on his lap before crouching in front of him, closer than necessary, and lifting her head up to rub some of the ointment on his gash.

He winces at the cool feeling and the stinging sensation that makes the sensitive skin around the cut grow numb.

Mira's eyes lock with his and Laxus concentrates all his strength into keeping a stoic expression on his face. He's more than used to cuts and scars and bruises littering his body—he has a lightning scar going down his left eye! It sure as hell wasn't there for a fashion statement.

But Mira's fingers against his skin was electrifying in ways his lightning Dragon Slayer magic wasn't and it's taking all he has to not shiver.

.

.

.

He kisses her because he believes that's what she wants.

It's a brush of lips against lips, chaste and dry and barely there. She is leaning over the bar-table, again, smiling and with her hand on his forearm. Laxus sees this as the perfect opportunity to give her what she wants and for her to leave him alone so she can stop plaguing his mind and his dreams and definitely not because she smells like alcohol and green apples.

She sucks in air just as he pulls away and Laxus opens his eyes in time to watch her lashes flutter, shadow her pale cheekbones before snapping open, eyes wide and tip of her tongue peeking out to lick her bottom lip.

Laxus stands from the stool and leaves.

.

.

.

He kisses her again a few weeks later.

He does it because his lips still tingle from the first time; unsatisfied and craving for more. Laxus does it when she helps him with a deep gash going across his back; she's disinfecting it, cleaning it and wrapping it up with new gauze. She's an inch away from him, biting her lower lip as she wraps his entire torso.

Mira's standing up after pinning the gauze close and putting things away in the kit when he does it.

Laxus looms over her, staring at her from under his dirty-blond lashes as she turns around and looks up at him.

He inhales deeply when their lips press; the combination of apples and alcohol makes him see spots from behind his lids and coaxes the unstable demon inside him. He doesn't resurface until he's managed to press her against the wall, knee in between her legs and hands pinned up above her.

He takes in the sight for a second before he lets go, like being burned with fire. He runs a hand through his blond hair before stalking out of the stockroom.

.

.

.

"Laxus, you look bothered."

He rolls his eyes, ignoring the Raijinshuu as they huddle in front of him, worry and admiration in their eyes. His team is so stupid; Evergreen for falling for that idiot Elfman, Bixlow for talking to Lucy about things like cosplay and Freed for just… Being Freed.

He grumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest and drowning them out with the music playing into his ears from his headphones.

.

.

.

She moans into his mouth, pressing herself against him, fingers clenching his hair in her grip.

Laxus doesn't know how it's gotten to this point. It's just that kissing her is addicting. It's not that he can't get enough; it's that he hasn't allowed himself to get enough of it at all. So he likes to lift her up, her legs wrapped around his hips and her dress caught in between their bodies.

He likes smashing his lips against hers with a fervor she reciprocates; her hips rocking against his to the point where he stops breathing and snaps his eyes open enough for him to see white, lose his balance and hold onto her by placing a hand on her ass and the other grabbing onto the edge of the bar-table.

They do it best way after midnight, when their guildmates are long gone and the Guild is alone—lights off and silent enough to hear the need they share.

Mirajane is all sweet and beautiful but there's a whole side of her that drives Laxus wild and he wants it—he craves for it; wants it out in front of him for him to pick at and break apart to put back together, all dirtied with his fingertips so she can be his and no one else's.

.

.

.

She sleeps in his bed months later.

He's returned from a long mission and she waited for him, at his door, the day he's due to arrive. Laxus isn't sure if he's taken aback or turned on, but he lets her in.

They don't beat around the bush. She whispers to him things that sound like a confession and he accepts them with silence, allowing his fingers to say what he thinks is what he wants to convey. He takes her to his bedroom because even in the throne he lives on he believes Mirajane deserves only the best.

He fucks her, then; or she fucks him. They fuck each other with powerful thrusts and force. And when they find their release, she arches her back and he grabs onto the frame of his bed to prevent the chances of crushing her.

She falls asleep hidden behind her silver-white hair and Laxus covers her with new bed sheets, his brain shut down but the thought of when things got like this trying to find a way inside. He doesn't care enough to allow it entry; he's learned the hard way that things just happen without a cause or a reason at all.

.

.

.

Laxus sits at one of the tables in the guild, slouched and with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Bixlow and Freed are entertaining themselves with a deck of cards and Evergreen continues to sigh and point out when they're doing something wrong.

His eyes scan the guild; Natsu's team is on another mission and Juvia and Gajeel are walking out of the guild for a job of their own. Everyone else is lounging or finding a job, but Laxus's eyes slowly turn to Mirajane.

She's leaning forwards on the bar-table, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Her hands are up and cradling the headphones close to her ears; occasionally she mouths bits of the song. His lips twist into a smirk, green eyes scanning the headphones and the way those near her do a double take at the recognition.

_Mine_, Laxus mouths when Wakaba and Macao and Max snap their heads towards him. His eyes return to Mira for a split second, just in time to catch her smile.


End file.
